


Manifest Destiny

by threeminutesoflife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dark!Steve Rogers - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Laboratory Experiments, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Pollen, dark!Reader, dark!bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22857688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeminutesoflife/pseuds/threeminutesoflife
Summary: Reader invents sex pollen, selfish relationship issues w/ her boyfriends, breaking up is hard to do
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Reader, stucky/reader - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Manifest Destiny

It’s odd, the revelations and ideas you come up with when your mouth’s filled with cock.  
“Take it.”  
“B-Bucky, wait-”  
“Don’t whine, you’re ready,” Bucky panted above you, “you feel good to me.” His hips connecting painfully into yours as your back dug into the table, “Be good and take Steve in your little mouth, baby girl.” His hands cemented around your waist while you lay haphazardly across the small kitchen table. The back of your neck hitting the table’s edge with every sharp snap of Bucky’s hips.  
Steve murmured your name drawing your attention to him. Looking up, Steve loomed over you stroking himself. Balls knocking against his fist as he slid his hand down his shaft. Standing with his legs apart, Steve’s figure jarred in and out of your vision as Bucky used your body.  
“Open.” Steve was in your vision.  
“Now.” Steve was out of your vision.  
Bucky pushed in and out of you greedily; vision jerking, neck snapping.  
“Hurry up,” Steve tasked impatiently, annoyed you didn’t automatically know what he wanted. Guilt fell down upon you when your compliance wasn’t fast enough. “Convince me you’re not selfish. Show me grateful you are for us, sweetheart.”  
The table scrapped against the floor as Bucky ground into you deeper and harshly twisted your leg higher on his shoulder. You yelped when your neck snapped against the table’s corner.  
“Good girl, keep that mouth open for me.” Steve dipped his knees and moved himself closer to your lips. “Drop your head. More. More dammit. Now- relax that throat, sweetheart. Yeah. Just like that. Fuck- feel so good. Wanna see my dick fill up that smooth throat of yours.” He laid his large hand down along the column of your neck as Bucky’s deep thrusts caused your body to rock up and meet against Steve’s open palm. Steve tightened his hold around your expanding neck, smirking when he felt himself slide deeper in you beneath his palm, “You owe us for being ungrateful. You don’t keep us waiting, sweetheart.”  
They left for a mission the next morning, a year later you were gone.  
_Twelve months ago / first day away:_  
The flash hit your eyes before the sound erupted in your ears. Shock delayed your reaction time. Your arms shot out in front of your face but you were too late to duck away from the table top explosion. The ceiling extinguishers released, followed by the air duct vacuums removing any traces of smoke and fog in the lab. Pulling yourself together, you recited the chemicals and amounts mixed shortly before the mini-detonation. The corners were singed on the formula’s trail and error notebook. One notebook of many to help track your successful and unsuccessful runs. When you shakily flipped over a sheet to write down the amounts that wouldn’t be combined again, you saw it. In the reflection of a container, you were missing an eyebrow. The boys left before dawn this morning, departing for an estimated seven month deep mission. There would be no communication with their handler unless an extreme emergency arose, meaning death. An absolute rule of no messages or check-ins to outside parties, meaning you. At least under the forced silent conditions, you wouldn’t have to find a way to hide your missing eyebrow. You wouldn’t have to listen to them bemoan and force you to stay out of a dangerous lab. Their “reluctance” to go was felt by everyone in the building but thankfully for you, Fury said there was no other option. Their storm of distaste for leaving you unattended and free to roam out from under their thumb, had everyone counting down the days to their departure. You were used to their anger and shortness, but this long absence would be a blessing. Your time would be yours and you’d be able to work freely on your experiments. You wouldn’t have to convince the boys that they were your number one priority, while missing an eyebrow.  
_Eleven months ago / first month away:_  
You rolled over and stretched, legs twisting out and around the down comforter. Flaying your limbs across the wide bed, claiming any and all space. The giggle escaped you as you rolled your body over to the far left side of the bed, only to roll yourself back to the opposite side. Laughing harder when you realized there were no consequences if you accidentally woke a sleeping super soldier. You rolled over once more just because you could. You made the bed the night before, a small act of deviance when you tucked the newly purchased sheets under the mattress. The same sheet set you were outnumbered on buying earlier. Grabbing a pillow, you flipped yourself over to the foot of the bed and turned on the television you put in the bedroom last month. Resting your chin on the pillow you wiggled your toes under the throw pillows at the head of the bed. You inhaled deeply and enjoyed the pleasant detergent fragrance, you could hardly register their scent anymore. A late morning of watching tasteless shows of your own choosing; you couldn’t wait to bring in leftovers and eat them in bed between the new covers.  
_Ten months ago / second month away:_  
The tower floors are quiet, peacefully so. Even the inanimate objects seemed to breath easier without super soldiers dictating about. You came and went at all hours to the lab or outside to grab food. Sometimes you went for short walks when you needed time for ideas to ferment. The freedom and little restrictions were new at first, leaving you feeling guilty at enjoying them. But slowly, it became easier to indulge. To only be concerned about yourself, your wants and desires was a treat. It wasn’t that you didn’t care about Bucky and Steve, they gave what they could. Or rather, they gave what they would. But it was a relationship built on their terms. Their needs and wants- those came first. The boys provided what they thought was needed in a relationship, but it was restrictive to what you felt was essential. They’d give you the shirt off their backs, but then tell you how to wear it. Bruce noticed your new found self right away. The looseness in your shoulders and no worry-filled glances at clocks. He didn’t want to say you smiled more when your boyfriends were away, but he noticed more enjoyment and excitement in you.  
_Nine months ago / third month away:_  
Staring at the computer screen in disbelief, a laugh stuttered out of you. It was coming together, the formula. You were meant to create this. The idea that once formed in your head as a fleeting sarcastic notion- how to make sex more enjoyable- lead you here. However, here became a bit more sinister with Steve and Bucky’s influence. In the beginning, the idea was to assist you in finding more pleasure and be ready when they wanted it. Now the idea grew into something that would drive the subject into a state of painful lust until one was able to achieve an euphoric release. And now, it was slowly coming together.  
_Seven months ago / fifth month away:_  
Trials with subjects, successful: the rabbits were going at it like rabbits.  
_Six months ago / sixth month away:_  
You accepted the offer. The taste of freedom and sense of accomplishment made you agree immediately. The detail about temporary relocating to the desert wasn’t a concern. You were looking forward to testing the formula further out west. SHIELD wanted more extensive experiments on your sex pollen idea or as you called it, Dionysian. You would conduct more trails here and then proceed out to Groom Lake for more immersed testing in SHIELD designated areas. Now you just needed to find a way to inform Bucky and Steve. But this, this was your destiny.  
_Five months ago / seventh month away:_  
The boys were never a thought when you accepted the testing opportunity. But with their return approaching, you needed to rehearse your words when you’d sit them down to talk. You tried to convince yourself that they would hear you out. You tried to convince yourself that they’d understand this opportunity meant a great deal to you. They’d agree and encourage you to go, right? That’s what people offered one another in healthy relationships- encouragement, support. You, however, were not in a healthy relationship. And the thought of seeing them only made you uneasy and sick. You would be lying if you said they were missed. Depending on how you treated each other these next upcoming months, you might blaze your own trail without them. As elevator climbed to your living quarters, your stomach twisted at the thought of telling them you’d be away; it twisted at the thought of their anger. As the elevator doors opened to your floor, you decided you wouldn’t tell the boys that you already accepted the offer. Instead, you’d talk to them about a possibility of one and present it in a way that it would seem as if they were giving you permission to go. Stepping into the hallway, you noticed utility bags thrown to the side. Shit. You didn’t realize they were back. Seven months away and you were in a meeting instead of greeting them when they landed. How long have they been here? You walked into the bedroom and saw both men freshly showered, towels wrapped low around their waists. The three of you stood awkwardly in the silent bedroom. Scanning the room, you noticed the television missing and the sheets ripped off the bed, crumpled on the floor.  
_Four months ago:_  
The boys left for a three week mission and before they left again, things around the apartment were less than ideal. During an argument last month, you suggested about getting your own bedroom in the Tower. The boys didn’t appreciate that thought, edging you for a full night until you apologized for being inconsiderate to them. You sobbed during your climax, your body wrecked and colored with embarrassment. A lie and a promise passed your lips to them- you were sorry and you’d treat them how they deserved. Pulling out your notebook, you set up the timer and recorder, and hooked up the body monitors. You nervously brought over a glass of water and pulled out the dropper for the liquid Dionysian. You’ve been trying to convince yourself to test it out, unwisely on yourself. Closing the notebook, you shook your head at your would-be actions. Don’t do this. But then glancing at your phone, the screen filled with missed texts from Steve and Bucky. Each bubble angrier than the last. “Where are you?” “Why are you keeping me waiting?” “You better answer Steve, baby girl.” “Text Bucky back right now, sweetheart.” “Do you need to learn your lesson again?” You threw your phone aside and turned on the recorder. One drop of Dionysian in the water, you drank and waited for a reaction. This was a last resort, but you needed to be prepared just in case. You decided that before taking your leave out west, you’d try your hardest to work with them and determine if it was possible to miss them. For now, you’d try to be how they wanted you and see if this was the future you actually you wanted for yourself. You’d try to be their good girl for now. Maybe there was something salvageable with you three. But if nothing could be saved, you’d be prepared. Your next three weeks would be filled with testing and orgasms while the boys were away.  
_Three months ago:_  
“There’s talk of an opportunity,” you started shyly across the table.  
“No.” Two sets of deep voices cut off any further discussion, silverware clashing against the plates.  
“But it would only be for a few months away, and I’d get to further my research. You should hear all the new breakthroughs we’re having with this formula. It’s beyond impressive. It’d really be a great tool out in the field. The fact alone that it would keep the target incapacitated and too preoccupied to achieve relief, you could escape easily and put several hours of distance between you and other operatives,” you pleaded for them to listen. Why couldn’t they just listen? You listened to them and helped them achieve their goals. When did this relationship turn into something less for you? Why did you allow it to turn that way?  
“Buck said no-”  
“Steve said no-”  
Simultaneous conjoined sentences of dismissiveness sailed across the table at you.  
That hurt.  
You weren’t about to give up easily though, you excelled too far in your career and achieved too much in the lab for your boyfriends to shut you up.  
“With more testing, we could really extend the release time and keep the subjects immobilized maybe up to 12 hours, hell, maybe even longer. I mean, just depending on the concentrated amounts of what would be administered. Wait, I need to write this down,” you excitedly pushed the chair away from the table with the intention to get your notepad.  
“You better be only getting up to bring us back a slice of the apple pie you baked earlier, sweetheart.”  
You shut your eyes at Steve’s warning, your shoulders tensed at his commanding tone as you tried memorizing your ideas to record later.  
“I’ll take an extra slice tonight, baby girl,” Bucky handed his plate over with a wink.  
Collecting Steve’s dish also, you reminded yourself to remain calm.  
They’re not selfish, they love you. They do care about you, they just reluctant to share you.  
You would try another time.  
_Two months ago:_  
Sweaty bodies on either side of you, tired and loose from the orgasms given and received. Panting breaths slowed as lazy hands drew circles on your hips.  
“There’s a chance for a promotion…”  
“Keep talking and I’ll stick my dick back in your mouth,” Bucky grumbled.  
“Quiet, sweetheart.” Steve chided and slapped the side of you thigh, “Stop trying to ruin the moment, it’s not polite,”  
Another time then.  
_One month ago:_  
“There’s interviews being held in the next couple days for-”  
“Not this again,” Steve cursed. “Why aren’t you happy? What could it possibly be that causes you to be so fucking miserable here with us?”  
“We thought you were happy. Are you lying to us?” questioned Bucky. You couldn’t be sure if there was menace in his words. His eyes were sharper though, you couldn’t deny the warning slowly brewing in them.  
You picked your next words carefully, but knew they’d never be the right ones, “…I am happy. I care for you both, so much. But it’d be only five months at the most and only three away for certain. Heck, you both had a mission that lasted seven months with no communication. I can talk to you everyday, it’s only a temporary relocation. I’d be by area51, so it’s well-guarded. Maria said I’d be able to talk and skype when away from the labs. SHIELD has their own designated areas there, so I’d be with our people. Please, let me do this for my research. Please Steve, Please Bucky. It would mean so much to be able to test out there with more free range-”  
“You care for both of us?” Bucky cut in, cold impatience in his voice as he said your name. “What the fuck is that suppose to mean?”  
“Now, Bucky easy,” Steve lazily tried to placating him. Steve thought a little fear would do you good. Maybe you needed help to reevaluate what was important in your life. Them. “I’m sure our girl didn’t mean it like that. I’m certain she didn’t want it to come across as awful and hurtful as it did. Am I right, sweetheart?”  
“Do you not fucking love us like we love you?” Bucky stepped closer with his accusation.  
“Of course, she love us. Our little sweetheart wouldn’t dare hurt us like that. Would you?” Steve cupped your cheek and ran his thumb across your cheekbone. “And she knows how much it would physically _hurt_ us to be away from her all those months. She knows how physically ill it made us with not being able to talk her. The _pain_ we were in when on that mission she brought up so casually, as if it was nothing.”  
Your lip trembled but you kept your back straight. You created this formula from the ground up. You worked for this achievement. You needed them to be on your side, or out of your way. You were tired of being their cheerleader, when they didn’t reciprocate. You wanted the chance to develop your own personal mission of success.  
“I remember,” You stilled your lip from trembling as Steve ran his thumb over your mouth. _I remember how much I do for you both, and how little you allow me to do for myself._  
“You better fucking prove how much you love us,” Bucky challenged as he unzipped his pants.  
Good cop, bad cop.  
You were running out of time.  
~~  
The kitchen timer sounded, startling you as you hid the suitcases in the closest. The scent of cinnamon and apples hung thickly in the air from the pie you pulled out the oven. Looking between the closest and homemade pie that was _spiced_ special for tonight- you were ready to leave for good.  
~~  
“Would you like to know what’s going on with your bodies?” You watched the two men double over from cramps, gripping the edge of the nearest piece of furniture. “Your bodies truly are superior, I’ve been fucked over enough times by you both to know. But still, hope I administered enough to you Steve. And I hope you didn’t get too much, Bucky.” you winked at them as Bucky grunted through another contraction.  
“What,” Steve panted as his stomach squeezed, “did you do?”  
“Broke one of your rules, sweetest. Brought my work home with me. Gonna break a couple more, too. But at least you’ll have each other to help you through it. Because Steve, Bucky’s going to need your help.”  
Bucky and Steve shot you glares between sucking in their breaths and squeezing their eyes shut through the increasing stomach cramps.  
A fake pout across your lips, you crossed your arms and leaned back against the chair, “What? No questions? No sharp words?”  
The room filled with wheezing and coughing.  
“I tell you, I wasn’t expecting the silent treatment.”  
Painful grunts and twisted moans echoed out of them.  
“You two are boring. How’s this, blink twice if you need help.” You snickered louder when the boys growled out their anger. “Oh relax, baby,” you cooed with contempt. “The more you fight it, the more it’ll hurt. I made sure.”  
“Fuck this,” Bucky rasped, “I’m burning up. Even my arm feels hot.”  
Sweat beaded across Steve’s brow as he watch Bucky curl in around himself. Steve was miserable, but Bucky looked like shit.  
“Let me see.” Steve put his hand on Bucky’s forehead, “Jesus, Buck. You’re on fire. What did you give him?” Steve tried to spin around at you, but Bucky caught Steve’s hand and pulled it back on his forehead. “Hurts less when you touch me.”  
“What?”  
“Just keep your hands on me, Steve. It hurts less.”  
Steve cupped Bucky’s face, “What did you give him, y/n?!”  
“Relax, I gave him the same thing I gave you. Porker just ate more pie than you. Which by estimations, your next heat wave should start kicking in soon. If not, there’s a chance tonight will get more interesting- and messy.”  
Steve was about to ask you more questions when a fresh wave of pain hit him. He gritted through another contraction. It helped to touch, just like Bucky said but he could still feel the pain slowly getting stronger. He also started feeling his dick getting harder. Steve risked a glance away from you to see Bucky’s pants painfully tented.  
“Steve, touch me more.”  
“Better listen to him, Steve,” you sat down in a chair that was far enough away to enjoy the show.  
“You’re in so much trouble when this shit wears off,” Steve gritted out, holding onto Bucky. He was torn between helping Bucky and locking you up.  
“I’m taking the job. I’m leaving shortly.”  
“What? You can’t leave.” Bucky whirled his slumped over body to look at you. Hair wet against his forehead, sweat stained against his shirt. “Fuck. Help me out.”  
“I can, I am. You two are better for each other. I don’t want this anymore.”  
Bucky howled, a painful mixture of trying to fight the sex pollen and realizing they were losing you.  
“Goddammit,” Steve’s hand on Bucky’s shoulder. He tried to keep himself upright and still touch Bucky to ease him through another contraction. “You’re not fucking going anywhere. You’re mad, we get that. Now fucking help us out!”  
“Help yourself!” you shouted back, rising up from the seat. “Fuck each other. That’s the secret. I can already see the precum on Bucky’s pants. Give each other a hand, literally. You’ll be helping one another for most of the night while I fly out.”  
Bucky took a deep breath and lunged his body in your direction. You only shook your head at them. Steve was in too much pain walk over to Bucky, but at least Bucky managed to pull himself up to sit. This wasn’t playing out as gleefully as you thought it would. Instead, you were angry. Angry at them, angry at yourself.  
Both men commanded, then pleaded for you two stay with them again, “Baby girl.” “Sweetheart.”  
For a moment you thought you should, but then you saw your notebook next to your bag and you knew you were leaving. And a wave of resentment hit you when you thought of what lead you here. “God. Must I do everything for you, little boys?”  
Bucky grunted when he fell on all fours from the push you delivered between his shoulder blades.  
Tangling your fist in his hair you pulled Bucky by his locks across the room. You led the Winter Soldier, crawling his way like a dog in heat, before Steve’s feet. Grabbing Bucky by the nape of his neck, you forced his face closer to Steve’s cock.  
With your free hand you pinched your fingers around the bottom of Bucky’s cheeks, squeezing harshly. His mouth parted and lips puckered out as you bent down to his ear, “Open and enjoy.”  
Steve stood immobile, taking in Bucky’s weakness and your strength. His tip weeping with arousal at the drastic change in dynamics.  
Steve quickly undid his pants eager for pleasure, “Maybe I should get you first, but this will help us quicker. Suck me, then I can help you better.”  
You scoffed at Steve, even now he wanted to seem selfless when he was actually selfish.  
Your actions were harsh and voice mocking as Bucky’s lips wrapped around Steve’s dick. Both moaning in pleasure with the contact. “No, No little bear. I know you can get the honey out better than that. Put some effort into it.” With a swift shove of your foot, you pressed your shoe into Bucky’s firm ass cheek. Suddenly and ungracefully, Bucky lurched forward and impaled his mouth further on Steve’s dick.  
An deep growl from Steve’s chest vibrated out along his torso and into Bucky’s mouth. Pressing Bucky harder into Steve’s crotch with your foot, your eyes connected with Steve’s. He couldn’t look away from you. Bucky coughed and choked on Steve’s length as you kept pressing him into Steve with a devious smile. Steve lost it. Instead of trying to pull Bucky off him to allow him to breathe, Steve grabbed Bucky by his hair and pulled his face in closer. Bucky’s nose to Steve’s pelvis, you bit your lip and undid the button on your jeans. Slipping your hand under your panties, you felt your wetness as Steve kept his eyes locked on you. You licked your lips, spurring Steve on. The whimpers you let out when teasing yourself made Bucky suck harder. You found your release at the sight of Steve’s hard thrusts and Bucky slipping his hand down his own pants.  
~~  
“Thanks again for the ride,” you said nestling the grocery bags between your legs.  
“No problem, needed a few snacks too. Seemed like a good idea when you mentioned it.”  
“Yeah, yeah. You’re just gonna miss me, partner. What will you do now that we’re not shadowing each other 24-7?”  
“Hey! There’s only so much junk food on base. You know I need variety. Besides a drive into town seemed like a nice way to break up the evening. How else am I suppose to keep you out of trouble?” Aaron teasingly quirked an eyebrow, tapping his thumb on the steering wheel to the beat of song.  
“Yeah, yeah- chaperon, my chaperon. Thanks again for the extra time you put in with the project. Shaved off a month from the schedule, couldn’t have done it without you staying around those extra nights.”  
“Looking forward to us getting back to New York.”  
“Hm,” You rolled the window down halfway, trying to keep yourself busy to avoid commenting.  
Aaron looked back over at you, “Hey. It’ll be nice to go back home to New York, right?”  
You shrugged, “It’ll be nice to leave tomorrow. With us already submitting the results the other day, all we have to do is clean and pack up. It’s quiet with only us being there in the SHIELD section.”  
“New York bound it is then!” Aaron tapped your thigh and gave your knee a friendly squeeze. “I can’t wait to get back, who’d of thought I’d miss the wife’s cooking?” Aaron mused, slowing down at the yellow light.  
“I’m just happy to have some time off. Take in some sights and then venture into a new contract at my own leisure.” You flipped the radio’s volume up a few higher, resting your head back against the seat.  
“It’s amazing how much we accomplished in that time frame. It’s your estimates that allowed us to finish earlier than expected. Your calculations were in the zone, only needed minimal tweaking. Some days it was like you already tested the product out, especially with how close we were with each ingredient’s measurements.” Aaron shot you an amused smile but it slowly dropped when you didn’t smile back. “Oh, hey. Hey, you okay?”  
Clearing your throat, you sat up straighter. “Um, yeah. I’m good,” turning your head to look out the passenger window, “now.”  
Nodding his head at your words, he easily mistook your reaction, “What I’m trying to say is if you ever need help with another project, think of me.”  
“…Thanks. I will,” your mumble of gratitude seemed like modesty but it was guilt. You shifted in the seat, putting more room between you and Aaron. Almost like you were giving your guilt more space to sit comfortably in the car also. You knew why your calculations were so close to being correct to make sex pollen viable. You recorded and studied the muted video you made of Steve and Bucky’s reaction times to those test doses. But some nights when you couldn’t sleep, you slipped your hand between your thighs and watch it with the sound on.  
Aaron straightened the car out of the turn, “Can’t wait till agents are able to use this in the field. There’ll definitely be some interesting stories. Get ready, I’m sure an offer will come in to stay permanently with SHIELD. You’d want that, right? It’d be nice to be back in that lab with Banner.”  
You sighed at the New York reminder. These last several months had been wonderful. You enjoyed all the research tasks guilt free instead of juggling them with two demanding Avengers. When they were away, you got to decide how to fill your days and nights. You got to immerse yourself in your own research missions of experiments and notes. You enjoyed organizing the videos and recording, typing the trial and errors, outlining notes on coffee-stained scribbled books. But you weren’t ready to give your freedom up, you were in no rush to return to New York or Banner’s lab. It was a hard call you made to Bruce the other day. You didn’t want to burn any bridges with him, not when he was a mentor. But you weren’t ready to return. You didn’t want to be in close proximity with Steve and Bucky anymore. So when you spoke to Bruce earlier, you told him you’d be taking more time for yourself and wouldn’t be returning to New York.  
_“What do you mean you’re not coming back?”  
“Bruce, this is essential.”  
“Essential to your career or to avoid your relationship status?”  
That cold splash of verbal water made you pause. A heavy silence was met on both ends of the phone. A few seconds past as neither you or Bruce said anything. Finally, Bruce broke the standoff by sighing in agreement of your request to take a break before signing a new contract. But not before he could give scientific advise, “You’d feel better if you talked to them. They miss you, you know? This avoidance and stress will just make you sick.”  
“No, I’d feel better if I had more time alone. Space, lots of space to decide what I want to do. Somewhere-”  
“Jailbreak,” Tony queued up your call over the speakers causing Banner to send him a sour perturbed look.  
You moved your jaw back and forth, trying to tamper down the annoyance of hearing Tony’s voice cut in on your private call, “.. Yes?”  
“It’s time.”  
“No, actually Tony it’s not. Nor will it be.”  
“Yeah super, I hear ya small fry and that’s really great you think that. But now listen to what I’m saying, it’s time.”  
“Stop, Tony. I’m taking time for myself.”  
“Sweetheart-”  
“Don’t call me that!”  
Tony cringed at your tone, mildly forgetting Steve’s nickname for you. Bruce rolled his eyes at Tony’s less than accidental slip up. “Okay, okay. What I mean is and I repeat, it’s time. You can find that inner peace bullshit back here. You need to come home.”  
“That’s not my home anymore. I’m doing what I want and going to figure-”  
“Then what? I have two out of control super a-holes on back to back missions because they’re pissed their girlfriend left them.”  
‘In compromising positions,’ you thought. “It’s ex-girlfriend now, Tony.”  
Tony’s laugh was dry and crisp, “Hardly an ex.”  
“I am, Tony. I have no claim on them, they have no claim on me. Hence, the ex part.”  
“They’re taking back to back missions so they can kill legally, sweetheart.”  
“Well, they’re doing it together so it’s Avenger date night. They have each other, that’s enough.”  
“Quit fooling yourself, spit out the kool-aid. There’s no getting out of this. You aren’t an ex to them and you will never be an ex to them. Realize it, quickly. For your own sake. And more importantly, for the sake of my cleaning bills. Ring your energy bell, light your candles- then come home.”  
“I called to say thank you to Dr. Banner, not to get into an argument with you, Mr. Stark. My contract has been completed,” you gritted through your teeth. You were over all this, especially Tony putting his nose in everything. After this, you planned on find something else with a different company. Another life.  
Tony tapped the mute button on the screen and leaned away from the desk. A look of disbelief on his face as he waved his hand over the table to Bruce. “What kind of attitude are you teaching her in here? Am I handing out bonuses to be cashed in for disrespect? Is it not registering with her that I sign everyone’s payroll?”  
Bruce looked at Tony over he glasses, mumbled an apology on your behalf and turned back to his project.  
Tony flipped the mute button off, “Funny, thought I owned the company. Thought I owned a multitude of companies. Remember that, lil'miss girlfriend to Steve and Bucky.  
“Tony,” Closing your eyes, you took a moment to gather yourself. The man was exhausting, “Please stop, I didn’t call to fight. I only called to say goodbye to Bruce, and now to you.”  
“Look, deserter. Bruce agrees you should have some time away,” Tony pointedly looked at him causing Bruce to nod quickly in agreement. “I’ll set you up in a cabin. It’s a nice place. Mountains, woods, big ponds, Bambi bullshit. It’s far enough away from noise and people. Town’s about an hour drive, so you’ll get to concentrate on what matters there. I’m sending over the location now, it’ll be stocked when you get there. Get your priorities sorted. Get this out of your system, you had your streak of rebellion. There’s new projects you’re needed on here. Reevaluate what matters and then head back. This is where your home is.” Tony ended the call without giving you a chance to agree or protest and looked pointedly at Bruce.  
“Oh no, no. Don’t do that to her, Tony.” Bruce frantically shook his head causing his glasses to fall further down his nose.  
“They’re coming back soon anyways, a reason to head back a few day earlier will be fine. I’m not dealing with them and their fucking destruction anymore. They’re out of fucking control without her. Their missions are the only things keeping my building intact.”  
“Tony, you can’t do that her- she wanted out. They just need more time. They’ll eventually come to terms with this,” Bruce tasted the lie as soon as it was out.  
“She made her bed- sandwiched right in between a jagged tin-can and captain popsicle. They’re her problem and no time like the present,” Tony the scrolled through the screen again. “Besides, you know I’d find you if you ever tried to leave me. That’s one thing I actually get where they’re coming from. You’ve learned your spot is with me. Lil'miss escapee will learn her spot is with them.”  
“And if she has to learn it the hard way?”  
“Well, that’s between them.”  
The noon sun beat down on Steve as the com crackled with an incoming call, “Speak, Stark.”  
“How much of a favor do you and Manchurian want to owe me?”_  
Aaron patted your knee and called your attention back, “What do you think?”  
“Sorry. What?”  
“New York. When we get back, you want to start in the lab right away or take a week off?”  
“Um,” you shifted in your seat, “I’m not going back, Aaron.”  
“…So you’re staying out here for a bit longer but then heading back?” Aaron’s knuckles tightened around the steering wheel as his eyes darted from the empty road to you. “You’re coming back with me, right?”  
“No. I spoke to Bruce earlier and said goodbye. I’m taking some time off. I’ll figure out a new place to work later.”  
“You’re not serious.”  
“It’ll be for the best for-”  
“You can’t do that,” he spat acidly.  
“What do you mean, I can’t do that?”  
“I need to call the wife.” Aaron angled the car over to the side of the road. A pair of unnoticed headlights shut off in the distance as you were too preoccupied with Aaron’s outburst.  
“…Can you call her back at base?”  
“No. I definitely can’t,” he said bitterly as he whirled his body to face yours. “When the hell did you even decide this? How could you keep this from me?”  
“I- what. I’m sorry, but what does that matter? I appreciate your help on this project, but you don’t need me. You’re great, you’ll get picked up for a new contract. Or maybe even think about going to a different place like I am-”  
“That’s not the fucking point! FUCK! I need my phone.”  
“Aaron, what’s wrong? You’re freaking me out.”  
Aaron ignored you while he frantically patted himself down, “Fuck. Gonna be pissed, accuse me of doing this on purpose or some shit. Goddammit, I don’t have my phone. Give me yours.”  
“Why are you acting like this?”  
“Give me your phone. Now.”  
“I left it at base,” you lied and pressed the back of your heel against your purse on floor.  
“Give. Me. Your. Phone.”  
“I don’t have it!”  
“You’re as selfish as they said. FINE,” Aaron punched the the steering wheel and started the car up. “We’re going to the base. I’m calling the fucking wife. Then you and I are going back to Tower.”  
You stared at your friend who literally morphed into a complete a stranger within minutes. Your heart speed up as he looked at you with contempt.  
“I want out,” you reached down to grab your purse, but Aaron took a hold of your thigh and squeezed painfully making you yelp.  
“No, y/n! You’re fucking staying rig-”  
Before he could finish, Aaron’s window was smashed. The force rocked the car for a moment; glass confetti fell, little shards landing on his lap and chest. You screamed and pressed your back into your car door. A silver arm flew through the smashed window and delivered a punch into Aaron’s chest.  
Bucky.  
“Oh my god-”  
TAP, TAP, TAP .  
Your fearful whisper was cut off as you jolted away from the passenger window and the tapping by your ear.  
A tear ran down your cheek when you saw Steve lean against your car door, smiling. “Hi, sweetheart.”  
Aaron groaned beside you. His face bloodied from the broken glass and Bucky’s metal hand pressured against his sternum.  
“Good to see you, baby girl.”  
Before your brain could catch up to your fear, Aaron coughed and wheezed in his seat, “I didn’t know. I swear.”  
Bucky tsked and pressed his fist into Aaron’s chest harder.  
“When did you find out, Aaron?” Steve asked as he moved his hand through your open window and gently caressed your cheek. “Think he’ll lie to us, sweetheart?”  
“Just now,” Aaron struggled for a full breath against Bucky’s weighted arm, “I swear.”  
“You swear a lot, don’t you Aaron?” Steve tapped your nose. “We heard you swearing at our girl. We didn’t like that very much.”  
“Baby girl.” Your eyes cut to Bucky’s as you pressed your back further against the seat. “Is he a liar?” Bucky slightly lifted the pressure off of Aaron’s chest.  
Wetting your dry lips, your focus was muddled by the confusion of seeing them here. “Lying about what?”  
Aaron hatefully hissed your name before shouting out, “Goddammit! Fucking tell them I didn’t know you weren’t coming back.”  
“Don’t talk to her like that,” Bucky warned steely.  
Your eyes darted between Steve and Bucky, your mind still whirling, “He didn’t- I didn’t-”  
“Tell'em I just found out, you bitch!”  
The plates in Bucky’s arm shifted as he knocked Aaron against the seat, “Mind your fucking manners.”  
“Is that true, sweetheart? You just told him?”  
Before you could answer, Aaron squeezed your thigh, “Tell them!”  
You hissed under his grip, Bucky and Steve’s eyes zeroed in on Aaron’s hand covering your thigh.  
Before you could yell no, Bucky reached in and grabbed Aaron’s hand off you. A metal fist over flesh, he squeezed until bones crunched. “Don’t touch what isn’t yours.”  
Bucky dropped Aaron’s mangled hand and looked straight at you, “Get out of the car, baby girl.”  
The car door creaked open, Steve’s hand on the frame with his other extended for you. With a shaky fingers, you unbuckled your seat belt and reached for Steve’s offered hand.  
“You did this,” Aaron bit out over the pain, “you selfish, bitc-”  
Bucky ripped the door open and grabbed Aaron by the back of his neck. In one swift movement, Bucky drilled Aaron’s face forward into the steering wheel. You jumped at the sound of the horn blasting as Steve walked you away.  
“Careful, sweetheart. Don’t worry, we got you.” Steve pulled you in closer to his side before opening his car’s backdoor.  
“Steve, please he has a wife. He didn’t know I wasn’t coming back until just now. I only told Bruce and then Tony found out. But- but Aaron didn’t know.”  
“Sweetheart,” Steve cupped your face, his touch deceptively tender as he reached behind his back. “There’s no wife. Aaron was calling us, keeping track of our soon-to-be wife. But his hand on your thigh, the way he spoke to you? We can’t allow that. He did this to himself. Get in the car, we have a cabin to get it to.”  
The last thing you felt was a pinch on your skin.  
The last thing you heard was a gunshot.  
~~  
Before you even opened your eyes, you felt the headache knock against your skull. You gingerly rolled over enjoying the feeling of a warm, comfortable bed. But who’s bed? The question shook you, making you sit up with a jeering head rush. Sandwiching your hand to your forehead you took in your surroundings. Expensive rustic furniture lined a cabin wall, exposed logs and chinking ran the entire room. A vaulted ceiling showcased wooden beams, and a partially open door showed an attached bathroom. Was this Tony’s cabin? Crawling up to the windowsill above the bed, you peered out to see the rich, green scenery. A thick forest and mountains in the background, if it were under different circumstances you might have enjoyed the mockingly peaceful scenery. But instead it reminded you of gaudy oil painting and Tony’s words of bambi bullshit. You continued to scan the grounds when you noticed you weren’t on the ground level.  
“Glad to see you’re up. Bet you’re thirsty,” Steve casually entered the room, water bottle in hand.  
You silently turned around on the bed to watch him.  
“Plotting takes a lot out of a person.” He placed the water bottle on the desk and leaned against the mahogany design.  
“Want to go over what’s expected of you, or would you like to test this drink first?”  
“Is Aaron dead?” You were back to being a pawn on Steve and Bucky’s chessboard, but you risked the question. You knew the answer but you wanted Steve to confirm it. Pushing your luck further you asked again, “He is dead, Steve?”  
“Guess we’ll talk about what’s expected of you first.” He gruffly replied.  
“You can’t keep me here, Steve. People will be looking for me, they’ll be looking for Aaron.”  
With a smirk Steve crossed his arms over his chest, “I can and we are, sweetheart. No one’s looking for you.”  
His confidence alarmed you. “They will be looking for me, Steve. My stuff’s still at the base.”  
“No, baby girl,” Bucky entered the room, setting down your suitcase and a large brown paper. “Tony offered a little digital help. If anyone looks, there’s cameras showing you packing up and leaving much earlier. But who’d even look? Not us, you broke up with us. Not anyone at SHIELD, your contract’s fulfilled. Plus, you told Banner you weren’t coming back to the Tower.”  
“…No,” the wooden walls were closing in on you.  
Steve got up and stood with Bucky at the foot of bed, “You should’ve appreciated what you had, sweetheart. You hurt us. If you talked, we would have listened. You can always come to us.”  
Your eyes narrowed at Steve’s delusion.  
“You say please and thank you, but you’re not really grateful for how good you had it. Isn’t that right, sweetheart?”  
You stared past their shoulders, finding a knot on the wooden wall behind them. Afraid a wrong word would set them off further, you didn’t trust your voice with the fear and anger swimming in you.  
Steve chuckled, “Well, look who’s giving who the silent treatment now.”  
“Look at is us, baby girl. I said look.”  
With your lip between your teeth, you slowly made eye contact with Bucky. He grabbed the water bottle off the desk and tossed it your feet, a soft thump sounded when it landed in the blankets. “Drink it.”  
With a scratchy voice, you lied- “I’m not thirsty.”  
“You’re so fucking stubborn, can’t wait to bend you over and break you,” Bucky laughed at your discomfort. “What’s wrong? Can’t trust what we give you?”  
Steve nodded toward Bucky and the bag before speaking, “It’s simple, sweetheart. You’re staying in here until you can’t take it anymore. The water’s off in the bathroom, so rethink that. You get the water we give, and we’ll see how you react. ”  
Beep. Bucky set his watch causing Steve to smirk at your worried expression. Putting his hands down on the mattress, Steve leaned on the bed, “If you get desperate enough, we’ll help you out- if you ask nice enough.”  
“Better ask _really_ fucking nicely, baby girl. Better make my dick fucking blush at how well you beg.”  
“Sweetheart.”  
Your watery eyes found Steve.  
“If you don’t ask nicely, we can’t help.” Steve stood up and crossed his chest again, “And if you continue to be stubborn, but those fingers aren’t doing enough…” Steve trailed off as Bucky opened the brown bag.  
Your chest burned with fear when Bucky pulled a gun out of the bag and dropped it down on the mattress. “Maybe you’ll find relief with this, baby girl.”  
You would die here. With the tears pooling in your eyes, Steve and Bucky’s figures blurred. Finally, the dam in your throat broke. A sob of spittle and fear running over your lips. Wiping the tears away, you saw the boys exchange looks.  
“Why are you crying, sweetheart?” Steve cooed venomously, large shoulders rolling back. “Aren’t you pleased with our offer to help?”  
With a tilt of his head, Bucky twisted your fear further, “Why the tears? Just offering you help to find an ultimate release, baby girl.”  
“Y-you’re going to kill me because I left? You’re going to kill like me Aaron?” You’re self-preservation crumbling knowing you were always their thing to play with.  
Bucky and Steve looked at each before bursting out laughing.  
“Why are you being so dramatic, baby girl?”  
“Sweetheart, what gave you the idea that we’d kill you?”  
Your lungs squeezed as you glanced at the weapon. Bucky picked up the gun and began wiping it, “No baby girl. The gun’s mine. This is yours.” Bucky gestured his head to Steve.  
On cue, Steve opened the bag and pulled out an apple pie. “We’re gifting you pie and water. Let’s see how long you hold out until you need to drink or eat.”  
“Then we’ll see what happens next, baby girl.”  
“Our own little experiment,” Steve connived. “Looking forward you see who’s hypothesis is successful.”  
“I was always a fan of science, baby girl.”  
You moved to your knees, the mattress soft beneath you, “I don’t want this, please. Just let me go, I’m sorry. Bucky- please. Steve?”  
“Listen sweetheart, take your punishment like a good girl and give us some entertainment. It’s the least you can do for us, since we’re protecting a possible murder suspect.”  
A vile taste hit the back of your throat again, “Murder suspect?”  
“Baby girl.”  
Before your mind registered your actions, you caught the gun Bucky tossed you. A drowning sensation hit your body when a misery-filled tsunami crashed against you. Your vision tunneled, your lungs burned- you fell for it.  
“Oh baby girl, don’t worry. Its not loaded, this time. Now, eat your pie and drink your water. We’ll come back to check on you.”  
“At some point,” Steve sneered.  
“If the urges get to be too much, put the gun between those nice thighs,” Bucky winked at you.  
Steve shook his head in amusement, “Bucky…”  
“Ah, alright,” Bucky leaned forward and took the gun from you with his left hand. “I’ll let you fuck a different gun, get that barrel nice and clean for me. Sound good, baby girl? But Steve’s right, gotta save this one- fingerprints, leverage. Silly details.” Bucky dropped the gun in the paper bag and tucked it under his arm.  
“Why can’t you let me just let me go? You could have anyone else-”  
“Sweetheart, we’re getting married. You’re it for us. We’re doing this for you.”  
“We’re protecting you. You should be thanking us, baby girl.”  
“How are you protecting me?!”  
Steve sent Bucky a smile before facing you, “If we’re married, we won’t have to testify against you.”


End file.
